


Best Coffee Ever

by NightValeMushroomFarmer



Series: Carlos' Backstory [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightValeMushroomFarmer/pseuds/NightValeMushroomFarmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Libby also had a life before she met Carlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Coffee Ever

Carlos came out of the bathroom holding his backpack in front of himself. He looked bashful. "Is this ok?" He asked, pointing at his boxers and tee shirt. Libby smiled, "Yes, it's good." His hair was longer than she had let it get before. 

He leaned in for a kiss and Libby put up her hand and leaned away from him. "Ok, I'm sorry if I lead you on." She looked away from him. He apologized and asked if there was somewhere else he should sleep. There really wasn't. Not with out waking Joyce. 

"Listen, tonight you'll stay in here. We'll figure something out in the morning." Libby told him. She headed to the shower. A nice cool shower. Libby had never thought that this would happen. Her last feeling for Carlos had been purely platonic. There was a job to be done and she was willing, ready, able to do it. A good little Solider. Just like her dad had wanted her to be. 

Deep Breaths. She also wore a tee and some shorts to bed. It was what she normally wore to bed. She crawled into bed, under Carlos' arm and sighed into his chest. "I'm glad you're here." She whispered. She was so tired. It had been a long day. "I am too" Carlos whispered back before falling asleep.

It had been past midnight when they had gone to bed, but Libby was up at 5. The chickens took about an hour this time of year. Then Joyce took an hour to get ready for breakfast. The day nurse came in at 8 am and Libby would usually go to the town hall shortly after that. The summers she usually split her time between the office and the hiking and rafting outfit that she had worked for since she was a freshmen in high school. Since she was taking the summer off of that, she would go into the office more. She texted everyone to let them know that she was taking a personal day. It was summer. Everyone was taking a day here or a day there off. 

She sat outside drinking coffee. It was going to be a perfect day. Sunny. Hot. The lake that her home looked over was so blue. The anxiety started. Short of the past three years, Libby knew everything about Carlos. He had been throughly vetted by the vague by menacing government agency. She had studied every psychological report on Carlos. Every family history, interviews with professors, friends, coworkers. Libby knew everything there was to know about what made Carlos, and he knew next to nothing about her. 

Their former employer tried to hire Libby before she finished grad school like they did with Carlos. Her father threw a fit when she told him. Libby's parents were former military and she was born late in their careers. Dad had wanted her to join, but she just couldn't do it. It wasn't in her cards. To make up for it, she threw herself into the sciences. Libby lost $20,000 making the vague but menacing government agency wait until she got her doctorate. It made her dad happy, so she was ok with it. 

The dread was building in her stomach, and her eyes burned with tears. Libby missed her dad. The accident that they were in was wrong. It was poorly timed. It should not have happened. What kind of God schedule's a daughter's near mortal wound, and two days later a drunk driver kills the father and damages the mother? They hadn't even found out about Libby before the accident. 

Libby was raised to be the perfect little solider. Her parents didn't baby their baby. It didn't matter. They were a little love triangle. They didn't need anyone else. Which was probably why Libby never developed close friends. 

Self Reliant. That was the first rule of being a scientist. 

The house they were living in was her mother's mothers house. They had used it as a vacation and get away house when they were in the states. Little family military unit moved around a lot. Libby, always pleasant, always able to blend in. No one wanted trouble. 

It was while Libby was in college that her dad's email started to appear paranoid. Emails and letter writing was how their family communicated. Talking was much harder. Especially when someone may be thousands of miles away on a mission. 

There was something he discovered. Something that was always there, but wasn't. He had asked Libby questions about parallel and pocket universes. She meant to ask Carlos about that while they were working together. His final letter asked if she believed in angels. 

Libby thought it was a typo. Angles. But that made no sense. There was no religion in their household. There was no God until Libby needed someone to blame for their fate. 

"Hi" Carlos said as he came outside. He had a coffee cup in his hand. Years later, Libby would say that at that moment Carlos was the most handsome man she had ever seen.


End file.
